1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system, installed to a mobile device with a camera module, for capturing moving images, and a method adapted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile devices with cameras or camera systems capture moving images and store them in a landscape mode irrespective of their positions when capturing them. The captured moving images are stored in such a manner that the width resolution is larger than the height resolution, such as 640×480. Therefore, although mobile devices with cameras or camera systems are positioned in a vertical position and capture moving images, the captured moving images are stored in such a manner that the width resolution is larger than the height resolution. If mobile devices with cameras or camera systems capture still images in the vertical position, the rotation information regarding the captured still images is stored with the metadata.
Images can be played back in the same mode when they are recorded in a landscape mode. Alternatively, recorded images may be played back, based on the rotation information from the metadata. Since the former method plays back the recorded moving images only in the landscape mode irrespective of the recording directions of mobile devices with cameras or camera systems, the direction of images is inconsistent. Since the latter method rotates and plays back recorded images according to the rotation information regarding the recorded images, the images are incorrectly played back via other display devices such as computers. That is, if other display devices do not acquire the rotation information regarding the recorded images, by parsing the information from the metadata, the images may be incorrectly played back. For example, the display devices may display the recorded images in an upside down direction or in a vertically rotated direction.